spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadia the Cat
Sadia is a fan character in the series. She's a protagonist in Seasons 1 and 2. History/Background Information Sadia was born 10 seconds before Danix. After the clone of the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed inside Danix, Sadia made sure that he was safe from harm by always hanging out with him since everybody else avoided and hated him. When they were 12, Sadia and Danix went to the Ninja Academy, where they met Scornic, Ray, and Tony. They became friends, but after a Rasengan/Chidori incident that destroyed half of the Academy, Danix and Scornic got expelled while Sadia graduated as a Chunin. 3 years later, Danix and Scornic went to Earth without knowing that Sadia, Dalia, and Flaric followed them. Once all of them reached Earth, they bought houses. Sadia lives with Danix, Dalia, and Dair (their pet Chao). After Season 1, Sadia saw how Danix changed from being an honorable ninja to a psychopathic mercenary. She disapproves of this, but decides to let Danix keep being a mercenary since he gets money that can be used to pay their bills for their house and appliances. Currently, Sadia is training Dalia ninjutsu so she can be a ninja too. Personality Sadia is usually calm and half-serious. She always gets into arguments with Danix (for many reasons) and Flaric (for him continually hitting on her). She does care about her friends and family and would go to great lengths to make sure that they are safe. And despite their constant arguing, Sadia and Danix do look out for each other. Sadia has a strong dislike towards Nazo since he is technically responsible for her father's death and Danix's early misery. After Danix became Deadpool's apprentice, Sadia became more annoyed with him. Powers/Abilities Like Blaze, Sadia has pyrokinesis, being able to conjure fire at will. She also knows how to use ninjutsu, mainly Fire Jutsu and Rasengan (which she learned from Danix). She is fairly good with taijutsu/close combat. Like Danix and Dalia, Sadia inherited her father's healing factor, so she can heal in an instant, along with reattaching severed limbs. From Sakura, Sadia learned how to channel her chakra into her hands so she can use Medical Ninjutsu and Chakra Enhanced Strength. She can also run as fast as Danix, who can run as fast as Sonic. Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Sadia is one of the few people that Danix trusts. Proof of this is that Sadia is the only one who knows why Danix acts insane, though she usually forgets it when Danix starts annoying her. *Sadia never got along with Flaric since they both keep arguing. *It is unknown how Sadia got pyrokinesis without learning it. It is possible that she inherited it from either her mother or father. *Despite looking nothing alike, Sadia is Danix's fraternal twin sister, being older by 10 seconds. *As seen in Season 2 Episode 4, Sadia carries a gun. She also claims that she received some mercenary training from Danix, though this has yet to be further explained. *Sadia hates jobs, which is why she lets Danix continue being a mercenary so he can pay for their house and such; that way, she won't have to get a job to pay for their expenses. *Whenever Danix annoys her, Sadia always shoots him without worrying about him getting hurt since he just heals from the wound. *Because of her healing factor, Sadia's brain cells are always in a constant flux, making her immune to all types of mind control and hypnosis. *Sadia is protective of Dalia, mostly because she doesn't want Dalia to make wrong choices and end up like Danix. Category:Characters